To Helpless To ask for Help
by fullmetal inugirl145
Summary: A girl Named Kara Who lives a abusive life Turns to a show called naruto To get her through it all, well one night she makes a wish and wakes up some where hint hint Mean while its a day b4 narutos birthday. better than it sound i sux at summarys. OCxNar
1. Chapter 1

-1

FMIG: Hello all here is my first Naruto story, so plez tell me if I'm doing ok. And now here is Sasuke with the news report.

Sasuke:…

FMIG: Sasuke we're waiting….

Sasuke:…

FMIG: Say it or I'll make you uke in my next yaoi story.

Sasuke…your evil.. Amber does not own naruto…. Though according to a reliable source …we all … eye twitch we all love her and wish she did.

FMIG: now was that so hard?

Sasuke: turn head slowly towards amber do we want to test that theory?

FMIG: no thats fine. He he he nervous laghter Lol review

On with the story ….

I used to think that miracles could never happen…

Till the day it happened.

Till the day i meant him.

Not until the day something so strange happened that no would even believe me.

That day I learned happiness

I learned how to cry again

How to trust,

and how to heal a broken heart for real instead of covering up with hyper activity and caffeine.

And This is my story

Chapter 1

October 9, 2006

Kara's POV

I slowly walked back to 'the house' from the school bus that day Shaking as I walked. I still can't tell you if I was shaking from the cold or for the fear of entering the home. I stopped walking in front of the house as I looked up, And as I looked up at that house The chills started again, for I knew what was to come on that other side of the door. Pain, Fear and worry swept over me as I slowly walked up the haunting and creaky steps. Hesitantly I reached for the knob and turned it.

"3..." I started under my breath. As I walked in I set my book neatly on the table by the steps. I quietly took off my jacket hoping he would not come down, but I still counted.

"2..." I jumped as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

' they were like footsteps from the devil him self ' I thought to myself '_But than he was a devil in my world. Satin was nothing compared to this, he would just keep on going and…_' Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of what was to come. ' _No I can't cry that is your own rule you can't break it_' I argued with my self as I herd the foot stops hit the hard wood floor from off of the stairs.

"…1" I finished under my breath.

"So how was school my little slut," he said with that sickening smile that makes me come close to hurling every time that I see it. I searched for a answer in my head as the words slipped out of my mouth with out me even noticing,

"Why do you care." The second I realized that I had said it I knew the huge mistake that I had made as the glass alcohol bottle slammed into my face. Falling back I hit my head on the table and landed on the cold hard wood floor.

"get up" he said as I touched my cheek to feel something wet on my hands. I didn't even need to look down to see what it was because I already knew it was blood from the taste from it running in my mouth. I stood only to have my other cheek get bitch slapped with the broken bottle again. I cried out as he Slammed me against the well and he just started hitting my head off the wall over and over, until then my eye sight started going as everything went from Simple red spots to complete and empty darkness.

In Kohona The villagers were decorating the streets for the celebration tomorrow for the Anniversary of the defeat of The great nine tailed fox, Kyuubi. Chatter of excitement filled every house of Kohona, well every house except one. Sitting on his bed, looking down with that sad look on his face that would make almost anyone want to run to the boy and cry for him since he wouldn't himself. The blonde Was planning on telling his friends this year, but right before he could this morning he seen them. All looking so happy, Carefree like they hadn't a worry in the world. He couldn't destroy that, he wouldn't be worthy to even have them as friends if he did. So instead of even saying '_Hi_' He just walked back to his apartment getting glares and threats as he walked.

'_What will I have to do for them to see me as me and not you, kyu_' he thought to his demon.

Over the years he learned to communicate with Kyuubi but she wasn't always the most friendly company to talk to. Feeling that she had retreated to her pen for sleep he didn't even wait for a answer already knowing it was impossible.

Naruto looked out his windows watching the villagers happily prepare for tonight, and he knew what was to come for him during the next two nights. They were going to come again and he didn't know if he could win his time, he was so tired of fighting… Fighting for something he had nothing to do with. Oh yes they would come, and who you ask? The village Men would get drunk and then they would come, Destroying anything of his that they could get their hands on, even him. Running didn't work it just made it easier to corner him in the forest, going to sasuke's house was useless because he couldn't tell sasuke about Kyuubi, And ever since Naruto dragged him back from Orchimaru he never for gave Naruto for killing him brother before he could.

"I just want to be accepted," he muttered quietly under his breath, "Is that so had to ask?" Naruto's stomach growled as he walked towards his ramen cupboard and grabbed a pack. Setting a small pot filled with water he set it down ton the stove and turned it on, medium.

Naruto watched as midnight came around and he knew he could not sleep for the sake of his life. SO he sat and waited. Around 1:30 it started and beer bottle was thrown next to his apartment window

"Come out you, monster! We know your in there!"

" Our hands just want to have a little quality time with you. We wont hurt you to bad if you come out now."

I have thought about telling the hokage but then again I am worried she will never let out of the house again and I don't want to be hated more, SO what do I do? I take it, every last punch, but this year they aren't getting me. Why because I'm going to number 1 protection….

Tsundae rolled over as she heard a creak tip-toeing on the wood floor toward her bed. Her hand slowly reached to the kunai under her pillow and she jumped up ready to attack the imposter.

" Na…Naruto!?!" Tsundae stuttered, "what are you doing here? How did you get in? wha… Naruto what's wrong?" She sat up and looked at him sternly "Did something happen?" She knew the villagers were planning something but there was no way she could do anything until it was proved, but right now Naruto had on the look of a child with a teddy bear, blanket, his little sleeping hat, and a look on his face that held the innocents of a 5 year-old.

"I umm…. I …I had a bad dream.. Can I stay with you?" he asked sheepishly looking down. Naruto smiled so she wouldn't see to him Tsundae was like the mother he never had and he knew she would keep him safe.

Sighing knowingly she moved over to give him room and he cuddled up under the covers huddling the teddy bear.

" I always feel safe with you." Naruto muttered loud enough for Tsundae to hear thinking it was just a thought in his head and not knowing he uttered it out loud right before he fell asleep.

"And you always will be" Tsundae said as she watched Naruto fall asleep with a smile on her face.

"Good night little one"

(back to Kara)

Kara POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see my self still on the hard floor as I forced my body to stand up, once I was up I looked out the window to see it was dark. I walked into the bathroom running the hot water in the shower as I looked in the mirror I found that my cheeks were still bloody I wetted some toilet paper with hot water and wiped away the blood to reveal three deep scratched on each cheek _'Looks familiar I _thought' I jumped in the shower and started treating to the wounds I had gotten wile I was knocked out. After I washed them all out and conditioned my hair I walked up and got into PJs Since he was out cold upstairs I figured I might as well do the only thing that I truly get enjoyment out of in my life, and I can fit all in one word, Naruto. When I watch it I feel so at home it is like I belong there and could have a life there. That things might be better there. So what if there are wars between the countries every once in a while I would rather be there to share some pain with people then having to keep everything a secret like I have to here now. I walk in the dark Indian decorated room and I sit on the couch to dig threw my bag that has my Naruto collection in it. Last year I had downloaded and burned every episode of Naruto I could find from the internet, and watch them when ever I get the chance.

A turn on the TV and Smile and the theme song comes on and sing softly along with it. This is the episode where Naruto and gaara fight..ahhh the Naruto chronicles, I truly believe that if it weren't for this I would be dead. I know this sound dumb or cheesy but when things happen to you all the time and you live with the problem you find something to help, now most people use cutting, drugs, sex, alcohol, I found something better that's not harmful, and what do I do? I use it, every chance I get to calm myself down. I looked at the clock and just realize that I have passed through 4 episodes already and I started falling asleep watching Naruto.

'_If only I could be there, if only I could leave this pain, maybe it could be over_.' I felt my eyes drifting shut as I thought about it. ' _If there is a god then damn dude I could use one of those dang this called miracles or whatever, do it and I'll give you 20.00 bucks_' I though trying to cheer myself up before I fell asleep. I have never been a church, god believing kind of person but maybe this could help if he did exist.

"Amen" I muttered and fell asleep.

Next Morning.

For the first time in my life I felt so good in the morning when I woke up to the Clear blue sky, the trees, the flowers. The beautiful gate, the… …. Wait Sky? Trees? GATE??? Where the hell am I?

Hope ya'll like!!! Review review review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Ga-Ga-Gate??" as I looked at the gate I was checking my sanity because the first the thought that came to my head was _'Shit now I owe the church 20.00 bucks.' _ I looked around one more time and realized that I was really hear. I was really in Kohona…

With Naruto

I left Tsundae's room before she could wake up so that I wouldn't have to go through questioning of why I really came last night. I walked town the stairs of the hokage tower and walked past the hospital. I started thinking about what time of the day it was when a thought hit me hard 'today's my birthday' I almost completely forgot then the memories all came back. You see during this day every year me and Kyuubi's thoughts are linked and I see the memories of what happened . 'so much blood' I put my hands over my ears and my knees hit he ground, but I still couldnt block out the screams.

"hey it's the monster lets get him" I heard someone yell, but it was soon covered up by more screams from the villagers in my memories. Soon I realized I was being dragged into an alley so that no one could see what was happening to me. I could feel my body struggling as I seen the man pull out a crowbar out from behind the dumpster.

"got cha now foxy-boy, and you got no where to go. Hold 'em down boys" he chuckled then Whack! he hit me in the head with it and started beating me with it. Then one of them kicked me in seal making me scream. '_when will it end?'_

Right out side the gate…

I walked in through the gates only to be stopped by the guards.

"state your name, what village your from." the one with a bandage on his nose said.

"and your purpose in our village' the other one finished.

Thinking of and excuse that I could pull off quick then the perfect act hit me, 'ha-ha you shall meet my little drama club friend, called tears!' as the inner thoughts went on in my head I turned my head to the way the wind was blowing letting it hit me directly in the eyes as I refused to blink them pulling off the perfect crying act. And it begins… now

" there.. Gone.. All of them..mom dad. Brother… h-he killed them all..everyone" I started getting into the story making it seem more real and the crying more realistic , 'ahh I love my head but shit who should kill them…' I though thinking. I dropped onto my knees making myself sob. I could tell it was working as one of the guards flinched towards to help me as I dropped to my knees but seemed to stop himself think it went unrealized.

"who?" he asked in a unemotional voice. Almost smirking I thought of the perfect man that could get me in here with ease.

"he..he had some what long hair and…and red eyes.. He had a black cape with clouds on it.." stopping their to sob some more. I could hear the one I like to call bandage boy mutter itachi under his breath. I smirked slightly but not enough for them to see. 'bingo' I thought. Fixing my act I looked up at them with the fake tears still in my eyes and answered their questions.

"My name is Kara Sewneo, and I want to forget it all and..and just start new" I said adding more tears. I looked at the pleadingly at them, and then they moved aside.

"You may enter, but you must talk to the hokage later about the man who killed your village."

Smiling I hugged one and ran inside like a three year old seeing a them park for the first time.

"Why do I have a feeling we have a new prankster in the village…" the guard said.

"She… She cheered up so quickly.. You don't think we were just tricked do you?"

"… even so how did she know the description of itachi?"

" I'll go talk to Tsundae" he jumped off as the other watched the girl skip down the streets '_ I'm having a good feeling about this girl' _

With Kara

I skipped down the middle of the streets taking everything in and opening my senses so much I had a headache but I was having the time of my life, and If this was a dream I was going to make it worth while.

There were so many people I seen just walking the streets and many of them I wanted to glomp like a fan girl but I resisted my urges, but them it came way to much to bare as I seen the one that every girl in kohana was after and I just had to do it. Sasuke. There he was just walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets the opportunity was perfect. Just I was about to launch myself I heard a scream. Naruto's scream. I ran as fast as I could to the location of the scream only to see a sight so familiar it brought back memories of my own life. There was naruto being held down while a man beat him with a metal bar. The man raised the bar above his head looking like he was going to make the final blow, I ran as fast as I could and jumped in front of naruto feeling the bar hit me in the back of the head the last thing I saw before I past out was Naruto's shocked expression and Sasuke running to beating the hell out of everyone.

Naruto pov

I stared at the girl that was now laying on me knocked out. Was she dead? I couldn't tell for a second but then I could see that she was breathing. She was different. She had shoulder length brown hair that was cut differently then any I have ever seen in this village or any other and she has whisker cuts on her cheeks. ' why the hell would she do this' I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her as if he was thinking what to do with her. I put my hand on her head but pulled back quickly as I felt something wet wipe onto my hands. '

"Shit!' I yelled snapping in reality. I jumped up, ignoring the pain I felt all over body, with her in my arms. "we got to get her to the hospital." I started to run but the pain in my legs became to much to bare as I fell.

"dobe what are you doing you hurt to, worry about getting yourself there. I'll take her there." he said smugly then jumped away. I glared as I collected myself from the ground and walked myself to the hospital, god I hate going there but who was that girl? And why did she save me? I had to know and going there was the only way to get answers.

Ok I know this chapter probably sucked really, really bad but after the first chapter I was on a major writers block.. A bad one,, hmmm how can i explain this… ahh I'm going to steal one of my fav. authors ideas for one second lets just say a evil cute dust bunny got a hold of me and I was writing all kinds of other random things instead of chapter 2 for this story. Lol thank you Truleywicked!!! Lol Well plez REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
